Icarax
Icarax war Mitglied der Bruderschaft der Makuta und verriet Makuta Teridax. Biografie Vor Drestal Icarax wurde wie alle Makuta von Mata Nui aus der Antidermis-Substanz auf dem Südlichen Kontinent erschaffen. Von dort aus wurde er mit seinen anderen "Brüdern" nach Drestal geschickt, wo die "Bruderschaft der Makuta" gegründet wurde, bei der er Mitgleid wurde. Drestal Als die Bruderschaft der Makuta noch ein Diener Mata Nuis war, war Icarax wie alle der Makuta an der Erschaffung neuer Rahi beteiligt. Nach Vielen Jahren als Miserix ihn gemeinsam mit Mutran und seinem damaligen Assistenten Pridak nach Xia schickte, um die Vortixx zu überreden, ihre Warenpreise für die Matoraner zu verringern. Jedoch änderten diese die Warenpreise nicht und Icarax wurde so wütend, dass er mehrere Gebäude zerstörte. Die Vortixx erfüllten die Forderung danach. Miserix teilte auch jedem Makuta ein Gebiet des Universums zu und Icarax bekam Karzahni Icarax war später auch bei dem Treffen der Bruderschaft mit der Liga der sechs Königreiche anwesend. Rebellion gegen Mata Nui Bald schlug Teridax vor, gegen den Großen Geist zu rebellieren, jedoch erfuhr Miserix das und die beiden kämpften, bis Teridax vorschlug, dass jeder es für sich entscheiden sollte. Nach dem sie die Bruderschaft auf Teridax oder Miserix Seite gestellt hatte, ging auch Icarax als letztes mit Krika auf die Seite von Teridax. Kurz darauf bekam er den Auftrag von Teridax, mit Gorast, die Makuta zu töten, welche auf Miserix Seite standen, was er und Gorst auch ausführten. Nachdem Teridax Mata Nui einschläferte, wurde er von den Toa Metru besiegt, was Icarax dazu brachte an Teridax Plänen zu zweifeln. Deshaöb reiste er nach Karzahni. thumb|left|170px|Icarax in Destral Karzahni/Grube/Südlicher Kontinent Dort holte er sich ein paar Manas und wollte auf Eroberungszug gehen. Jedoch kam Teridax, welcher wieder frei war und griff Icarax an. Da Icarax stärker als Teridax war, entwickelte Teridax eine Strategie: er lies sich von Icarax fast ohne WIderstand bekämpfen und besiegen, bis dieser erschöpft war. Dann nutzte er seine Kräfte der Rahi-Kontrolle und brachte die Manas unter seine Kontrolle und lies sie Icarax angreifen. Jedoch lies er Icarax am Leben. Eintausend Jahre später war Teridax auf Voya Nui und wies per Telepathie Icarax an, seine Kraahkan zu schützen, was Icarax auch tat, indem er sie sich selbst aufsetzte. Kurze Zeit später wollte Teridax, dass Icarax ihm den Stab von Artakha brachte, was dieser auch tat, jedoch traf er auf der Insel Karzahni die Toa Nuva und bekämpfte sie. Er besiegte alle außer Gali, welche ihn mit einem Nova-Blast wegkatapultierte. Doch danach reiste er in die Grube, wo er auf Teridax im Maxilos-Roboter und den Toa Matoro traf und Teridax den Stab übergab. Danach reiste er aus unbekannten Gründen über den Südlichen Kontinent und traf auf die Ordensmitglieder (jedoch wusste er nicht, dass sie vom Orden von Mata Nui waren) Trinuma und Botar, mit denen er sich einen Kampf lieferte. Er tötete Botar mit seinem magnetischen Kräften und verletzte Trinuma schwer. Er kehrte nach Metru Nui zurück und lies die Schattenegel auf den Toa des Lichts Takanuva los, welcher sich aber noch retten konnte und in einen Toa des Licht uns Schattens verwandelt wurde. Danach kehrte er nach Drestal zurück. Karda Nui Auf Drestal, wurde Icarax von dem Schatten-Matoraner Vican nach Karda Nui geholt, um die Bruderschaft zu unterstützen. Icarax tat dies nur, weil er Antroz sagen wollte, dass er sich nichts sagen ließe. Er flog nach Karda Nui und kam im Versteck der Bruderschaft an, doch bevor er Antroz seine Meinung erzählen konnte, erzählte ihm Mutran von der Maske des Lebens und dass sie von einem Toa getragen wird, was Icarax sein Interesse weckte. Als die Makuta gegen die drei Toa Nuva Lewa, Kopaka und Pohatu kämpfte kämpfte Icarax gegen Pohatu und Photok und benutzte seine Gravitationskräfte um ihr Gewicht und "versehentlich" auch Antroz zu erschweren und schaffte sie so aus dem Weg. Dann traf er auf "Toa Ignika", welcher ihn angrif, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Icarax wollte Toa Ignika seine Maske, die Kanohi Ignika abnehmen, jedoch verwandelte Toa Ignika ihn wieder in ein biomechanisches Lebewesen und verringerte so Icarax Kräfte. Icarax erzählte Toa Ignika noch von dem "Countdown" der Maske des Lebens und Ignika verschwand um die anderen Toa Nuva zu warnen. Im Sumpf Eine Weile später war Icarax im Sumpf von Karda Nui und überzeugte Krika sich ihm anzuschließen und den Codrex zu zerstören. Krika willigte ein und die beiden machten sich ans Werk. Icarax benutzte dazu seine Gravitationskräfte jedoch hielten Gorast und Vamprah ihn auf und bekämpften ihn. Gorast bemerkte, dass Icarax nun kein voller Makuta mehr war und dann kam auch Mutran. Nachdem Gorast ihm erzählte, dass die Toa Nuva gerade dabei waren Mata Nui zu erwecken, wollte er sich in den Codrex teleportieren, jedoch feuerte Vamprah einen Schattenstrahl auf Icarax, was seine Moleküle im Universum verteilte und ihn so tötete. Alternative Icarax Das Königreich Im Universum "Das Königreich von Mata Nui" schafften es die Toa Mahri nicht Mata Nui wiederzubeleben, was zur Folge hatte, dass das Universum innerhalb von wenigen Tagen komplett zerstört wurde. Die meißten Bewohner des Universums konnten nach Mata Nui retten, doch die Makuta ließen sie mit Absicht zurück. Als nurnoch Dunkelheit im Universum herrschte begann Teridax die Makuta nacheinander zu töten, Icarax war der erste Makuta, der von ihm getötet und absorbiert wurde. Waffenbrüder In dem Alternativen Spherus Magna wurden die Makuta von den Großen Wesen als Beschützer erschaffen und waren Wesen des Lichts. Icarax und Gorast bewachten in diesem Universum den Tempel der Großen Wesen, zu dem Mazeka und Vultraz gebracht wurden, nachdem sie in Spherus Magna landeten. Fähigkeiten und Ausrüstung thumb|150px|Icarax als Set Icarax war ein Makuta und hatte deshalb von Natur aus die Fähigkeit alle 42 Rahkshi-Kräfte zu kontrollieren, außerdem konnte er Schatten kontrollieren und Kraata erschaffen. Icarax hatte auch die Kraft Gestalt zu wandeln, doch als er in Karda Nui war wurde er von Toa Ignika in der Evulotion zurückgestellt, sodass er nicht mehr aus purer Antidermis bestand, sondern wieder ein normales Lebewesen war. Er war der Träger der großen Kanohi Kraahkan, der Maske der Schatten, nachdem Teridax von Takanuva besiegt wurde. Er war mit einem Tridax-Pod, einer Rotierenden Schattenklinge und mit einer Doppelklinge bewaffnet. Reale Welt *Icarax wurde 2008 verkauft, es war ein schwer erhältliches Set. Quellen *Die Mutran Chroniken *In die Dunkelheit *Toa Nuva Blog *Das Königreich *Bündnis der Angst *Ignition 12: Reich der Angst *BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *BIONICLE Legends 11: The final Battle *BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe